


Integrity

by Naemi



Series: Teen Wolf Shorts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Prompt Fic, Unrequited Love, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smiles, but it feels hollow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Integrity

**Author's Note:**

> [set post season 3a]

 

It's in her fingertips as they slide underneath his sweater, so he takes it off. She purrs, kisses his chest. He smiles, but it feels hollow.

It's in her eyes as she lies down, so he dips his head to nip at her collarbone. She gasps softly, arches up demanding more. He complies, but it feels amiss.

It surrounds her as she gives herself to him, so he makes it quick. It feels substitutional.

“You can keep his sweater,” he says as he leaves. “He'd want you to.”

She smiles, dimples and all.

It hurts.

But it finally feels right.

**Author's Note:**

> For LJ's **FFFC**. Week 1/2103: Rekindling
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
